The Chronicles of Luna Lovegood
by Morningstar2112
Summary: Crazy happenings in Luna Lovegoods life. Don't we all love luna? Yes we do.
1. Wierd al and the loony kids

The chronicles of Luna Lovegood

Weird Al and the looney kids

One day Luna was carelessly walking down the lane when gasp weird al yankovitch pops out of no where!!!!

Luna: AL!!! I… AM…. LIKE….YOUR…..BIGGESTFAN!!!CANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRPHANYOURNEWMUGGLECDILOVEMUGGLEMUSICITISSOOOOOCOOL!!!!gasps for breath.

Al: Whoa whoa. Who said I'm a muggle?

Luna: You….You're not?!! But you live like a flippin muggle!!!

Al: Well DUH! I'm secretly planning to take over the muggle world. I put subliminal mind messages in my songs so when people hear them they go brain dead.

Luna: No Joke?

Al: Nope.

Luna: HOLYCOWIAMLIKESOOOOTOTALLYSTILLYOURBIGGESTFANILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUI…. Hogwarts students pop out of bushes EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!

Hogwarts student one: Yo Lovegood. Who's ya muggle friend?

Student 2: Ya hategood wha's he doin here?

Luna: This here is a wizard mastermind! Points arms to Al like a car model

Al: Who Said I'm a wizard?

Luna, student 1&2: WHAT???

Al: That's right, ima girl. Toddleoooruns off YEAH I'm JUS TOO WHITE AND NERDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Luna: dumbstruck expression on face. Mouth gaping open. Miscellaneous groans of confusion. Bu….Bu…Bu….

Studdent 1: Yo Luna, did you sleep under a full moon an that's how ya became so looney? Slaps knee laughing

Student 2: No she slept under, like, five gabazilliontrillionzillion!!!!! both students fall over and roll like idiots on the ground

Luna: waves wand lunar phasius!!! full moon enters the sky Bediebyeus! Students get tucked into a giant bed. PROCEDIOUS!!!

Students: na hahahahah. drool spills out the side of their mouths AH hahahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MUA HAHAHAHA AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHahah!!!hahhhahhhh…

Luna: Who's looney now? LOOSERS!!! A HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.Luna walks off leaving the two students laying under a full moon becoming lunatized

Hahah so it's lame. It's truly a legend that if you sleep under a full moon you'll go crazy.


	2. The Yarn Tainted with Evil

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Whoohoo. I admitted it.

The Chronicles of Luna Lovegood

Chapter Two

The Yarn Tainted with Evil

Luna sits crocheting in her dorm room happily humming her favorite weird Al song. She is using cool muggle yarn that goes from a deep shade of blue, to sky blue. Suddenly the work she has crocheted drops from her fingers as Luna jumps from her seat, a look of horror across her face.

Luna: OMIGOSH!!! Th… The.. There's more dark blue than light blue. It's… It's… EVIL!!!!

Voice: Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Luna: Holy Muggle Muffins!! It's a… a… HORCRUX!!!

Voice: Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Luna: No go away!! Back ye foul beast. Luna picks up her wand swinging it like a sword

Voice: Luuuuuuuuunnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! something knocks on the door.

Luna: Nooooooooooooooo. Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin.

Neville: Bursts through the door Luna why didn't you open the door?? And what's with the story book quote?

Luna: Neville, what in blue blazes are you doing here? You could get expelled, or mauled by angry girls.

Neville: Grin

Luna: NEVILLE!!!

Neville: Luna, why do you always do muggle work without magic?

Luna: Cause it feels like I've accomplished something. It's no fun having magic do it for you. Plus, then I wouldn't have noticed the string was tainted with evil.

Neville: WHAT?!

(Luna beckons for him to come and look.)

Neville: Merlin's beard!!!

Luna: You see it too?

Neville: No, I see a stupid pile of yarn!!!

Luna: Humph.

( The yarn rises off the ground like a charmed snake.)

Neville: Luna….What's that spell?

(Luna shows empty hands with no wand.)

Neville: Oh crudskeedoodles.

Luna: RUN!!!

(Yarn comes chasing after them, all the way out of the dormitory and into the hall.)

Luna: I told you."

Neville: Oh Shut up.

Luna: I'll teach you. (Wave wand) Petrificus Totalus!!!

Neville: Oh Not again. (Falls stiffly to the ground.)

Luna: Ha ha ha ha!!!

(The partially crocheted scarf wraps around Neville's neck, but it's not long enough to make it all the way around.)

Luna: I told you, it's a good thing I stopped when I did. ( waves wand crazily) Scizzorfy!!! ( The scarf is cut to pieces.)

Luna: Ha ha ha. I destroyed a horcrux!!! I destroyed a horcrux!!!( hopping in circles)


End file.
